1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for preventing audio data associated with video data from being output on the mobile terminal, when a received video communication call signal is connected.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional functions besides the basic call service function. For example, users can now access the Internet, play games, listen to music, perform scheduling task, take pictures, etc. using their mobile terminal. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit the user to view contents such as videos and television programs.
Mobile terminals are also configured to allow video calls where a user can see and hear the other party. However, the video call service is very limited in that the video and voice data are intermixed and sent between the calling parties regardless of where a particular user is located.